Spartans
by Tribal Shimmy
Summary: Alexander and Hephaistion have time together at Aegae


-1**SPARTANS**

"You look like a Spartan warrior; like a young Leonidas," Alexander said.

Hephaistion turned and smiled at Alexander. He stood naked, knee deep in water, on the edge of the lake. He had been drying his hair, in the morning sun, when Alexander appeared. "And why a Spartan?" he asked, laughing as Alexander stepped in to the water, to greet him with a kiss, paying no heed to the cavalry boots he was wearing.

"With your hair so long. The way you were combing it through with your fingers just now," Alexander replied, his hands reaching to caress Hephaistion's upper arms, to feel the strength there.

"I thought you would be busy, what with Cleopatra's wedding tomorrow. How did you know where to find me?"

"I know your favourite place when we come to Aegae. I know you will come here when your duties allow." Alexander looked down at his boots, then looked back to Hephaistion. He grinned and waded back to the shore. He sat down on the grass and pulled the boots off, turning them, to empty them of water. Then, standing up, he stripped and stepped back in to the water, going deeper than Hephaistion and allowing himself to fall forward until he was swimming.

He turned over, floating on his back. Hephaistion was looking to the far shore. "My view is better," he said, laughing as Hephaistion scooped some water up in his hand and threw it at him for his comment.

"Now, Spartan," Alexander chided. "If you plan to do battle, then you must never lose."

"With my shield or on it," Hephaistion said, referring to how a Spartan should return from battle.

"Never lose," Alexander murmured, studying Hephaistion's body, loving the soul within it.

"The Spartans could be cruel…tyrants, some say." Hephaistion bit his lip as his eyes settled on Alexander.

"They had passion. Their sacrifice at Thermopylae, outnumbered by the Persian army. Such a feat that will never be forgotten."

"And yet they enslaved people, Alexander. Helots. There to carry out their wishes."

"I envy Leonidas," Alexander replied, standing up and coming back to Hephaistion, embracing him, kissing him. "I envy Leonidas his moment of glory."

"You will have your own," Hephaistion replied, earnestly, stepping back, guiding Alexander to the shore.

"You think so?" Alexander's eyes stared in to Hephaistion's, seeing the answer there. Hephaistion's eyes showed faith in everything he did, held him steady when he felt the sky would fall, that the world would end.

"You will do more than Leonidas. My Alexander. And if you face the Persians, however great the odds, then you must win…you will win, and in doing so you will become immortal, and when people forget Leonidas they will remember Alexander." Hephaistion sighed. "I had come here for a quiet time alone. What is it with you, that you fire me up with your hopes and dreams?"

Alexander kissed Hephaistion, guiding him to the ground, lying above him, his passion growing. "Perhaps it is love," he whispered, when the kiss was broken.

"I've told you I love you a thousand times, Alexander," Hephaistion replied, nipping Alexander's shoulder with his teeth. He laughed, and writhed underneath Alexander as Alexander ran his fingers gently along his waist, tickling him. "Stop it," he demanded, reaching for Alexander's wrist. His eyes met Alexander's, making him stop. Breathless. As if time were standing still.

"I won't lose," Hephaistion vowed. He would not lose his love for Alexander, he would not lose his life in battle, he would not lose his desire to follow, he would not lose this man.

"Spartan," Alexander said, laughing softly, taking Hephaistion's wrists and holding them above his head, moving his body down to kiss his chest. To worship him.

"Macedonian," Hephaistion whispered. "I am a Macedonian, and I am yours, Alexander. For as long as you want me."

"Forever then. For eternity," Alexander said, making a vow of his own. Captured by his lover's eyes, he kissed his lips once more. As he kissed, he released Hephaistion, who brought his hands down to embrace him.

Alexander suddenly raised himself up from Hephaistion. "Two kings," he said.

Hephaistion laughed, loving the way Alexander's mind worked. "Two kings?" he repeated.

"The Spartans had two kings, Hephaistion. Don't you see it?"

Hephaistion had propped himself up on his elbows, wondering if this sudden thought would mean an end to passion. Whether he should walk back in to the lake and use the cold water to cool his ardour. "Yes, they had two kings," he said, in a tone a mother would use to appease a child, raising his left hand to caress Alexander's face.

"If I am ever king, then you will share, Hephaistion. You will rule alongside me."

Hephaistion laughed. "This is not Sparta, Alexander. I would not have it either. They were great soldiers, but I would not live my life the Spartan way, and neither would you. This is Macedonia…"

"I just want you to know, Hephaistion. That's all…I just want you to know that if I am ever king, I'll consider you my equal. The rest need not know, for we will know it." He placed his hand over Hephaistion's heart, and then his own. "We will both know it here. If I achieve anything in my life, then it will be because you are by my side. It's always been that way, we are like one soul in two separate bodies, you know it, as I do." He kissed Hephaistion, staring in to his eyes. "You know it."

Hephaistion reached for Alexander's hand. "I know it," he replied. "But never say it out loud. Promise me that."

Alexander grinned, lowering his body over Hephaistion's. "That you too are Alexander?" he said, running his hand down Hephaistion's thigh, feeling him react. "Not now…but perhaps one day."

THE END


End file.
